


First Aid

by taeontae



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeontae/pseuds/taeontae
Summary: Key gets a little frisky with Jonghyun after closing time.





	First Aid

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from aff

Sunday nights were always slow at the bar, they had served their last customer well over an hour ago and Kibum was bored out of his mind.  Luckily it was almost closing time and Jonghyun was hanging around to keep him company. 

Kibum gave the guy a hard time, sure, but deep down he didn’t mind his company, he actually liked him when he wasn’t pestering him for a date.  That was the main reason he never actually agreed to go out with him, he liked him.  He was famous for screwing up any relationship he had ever been in, he had some serious commitment issues and always managed to push the other away before he got too attached.  And he could see himself getting attached to this one, quick, if he let himself. 

Jonghyun was a great guy.  He owned his own business, he was sweet, caring, easy to get along with, funny, and let’s be honest, he was sexy.  Kibum always found himself stealing glances of the other when he was sure he wouldn’t get caught, and tonight was no exception.  He had locked up and was cleaning up the last few things, Jonghyun was seated at the corner of the bar talking about a new album that had just come out looking at his phone.  He was putting away some warm glasses that just came out of the dishwasher, peaking at the other while he was distracted by the device in his hands. 

He loved the way his white blonde hair hung in his face a little, those puppy eyes he would give him all the time, the smile that lit up his face, his neck…collar bones, biceps, the veins that were prominent in his forearms…CRASH

“Seriously,” he huffed, blowing the dark hair from his eyes, looking down at the broken glass.

Jonghyun set his phone down and got up, “need any help?”

“No, thanks,” he bent down to pick up the pieces.

“Be careful, you should wear gloves or get a broom or something…”

“Aaah…” Kibum jolted up, holding his hand, thumping his head on the counter, “Damn!” he cursed, stumbling back. 

Jonghyun rushed to him, “geez, are you okay!” He put his arm around him for support and put his palm where the other had bumped his head.  “I told you to be careful.”

“I’m okay, I didn’t hit my head hard, I just lost my footing,” he looked down on the cut on the side of his hand. 

The blonde grabs a clean towel and takes Kibum’s hand gently, studying it carefully before applying pressure to it, “this doesn’t look too bad.  Do you have a first aid kit?” he looks up at the injured to see his head turned and eyes closed tight.

“There’s a kit in the office,” he said through clenched teeth.

“Does it hurt that bad?”

“No…the blood,” he shuddered, “I’ve never been able to stand the sight, even just a small amount.”

“Ah, I see.  Come on, the office is through here right?” he pointed to a door left of the bar, walking Kibum in that direction. 

The office was small, just an older wooden desk and chair, some office supplies; they used it more to store their personal belongings.  Kibum sat on top of the desk feet dangling slightly while Jonghyun opened the first aid kit and took out some things.  He removed the towel from the other’s hand to check it; Kibum never took his eyes off of him.  Jonghyun grabbed some saline solution to clean out the cut.

“This might sting a bit.”

Kibum hissed a little as the solution poured over his hand.

“Sorry,” he said softly, blowing a little to ease the pain, “better?” he asked looking up to meet the eyes that were locked on him.

He nodded in response. 

“The bleeding is pretty much stopped, it wasn’t deep,” he carefully wrapped his hand in a sterile bandage, “it still could leave a scar, be sure to put something on it.” He closed the kit and turned to put it away when Kibum grabbed his arm, “thank you.”  Jonghyun turned back to look at him, the look in the other’s eyes took him off guard.  The normally sharp feline eyes were softer now.

“You’re welcome,” the other still didn’t move his hand.   

Kibum took the box he was holding and set it down.  He didn’t know what made him do it, but next he took Jonghyun’s arms and pulled him closer so he was standing between his legs, nose to nose.

“Kibum,” he murmured right before a pair of lips met his. 

He was afraid to move.  Afraid he would scare the other one if he made any sudden movements, or that he would wake up from a dream. 

Kibum pulled back after a moment and placed the other’s hands on his sides.  Jonghyun gave him a wide eyed look, while feeling the palm of the other’s uninjured hand creep up his torso, wrapping around the back of his neck and pulling him back in for a not so innocent kiss this time. 

The dark haired male parted his mouth, teasing Jonghyun’s lips with his tongue.  He tightened his grip on the narrow hips and pulled him roughly into his body.  Kibum wrapped his legs around his waist, pressing his semi hard member into the toned stomach of the man holding onto him.  Both moaned in unison at the contact, deepening the kiss. 

Jonghyun’s warm body felt amazing against his, feeling himself melt into the other, he let his hands roam, tracing the body line down until he found the hardened bulge between his legs, pressing his palm into it. 

As much as Jonghyun wanted this, it didn’t matter how many times he’d imagined being like this with Kibum, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking “Why now?”  He pulled back.

“What’s going on?”  He buckled a little under the other’s touch.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Kibum purred in his ear.

Jonghyun let go and backed away from the other offended, “seriously,” exasperated.

“You think I was just about this?  I  _like_  you, I want to get to know  _you_ , spend time with  _you_.”

Kibum rolled his eyes a little and got up, slowly advancing to the other who was still backing away.

“So, you don’t want me?” Eyeing Jonghyun’s still very obvious hard on.

Jonghyun felt his face turn red and his back hit the wall trying to keep distance between them.

“I didn’t say that…I…I just don’t want you to think that’s all this is about…all I’m after.”

“Oh Jongie,” Kibum said cutely, getting closer. 

“Why now?  What’s different?”

“Nothing,” he was now toe to toe with the other playing with the waist band of his jeans.

Jonghyun’s brow furrowed in question.

“I never said I didn’t  _like_  you…” Kibum leaned into his ear, “or  _want_  you.”

He took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the guy leaning into him, vanilla and coconut; he couldn’t take the other coming onto him like this. 

“You’re driving me crazy…you have been for so long,” he said roughly licking up Kibum’s neck nibbling at his ear. 

The smaller pinned him to the wall harder, pressing his body against his.  Jonghyun rubbed his thigh between the other’s legs, causing friction on Kibum’s aching member. 

“Jongie…” he whispered, rocking his hips in response.

Jonghyun took his mouth, kissing him deeper than before.  Both hands grabbed Kibum’s tight ass pulling up, dry humping him roughly against the wall. The diva whimpered in response as the friction intensified.  He worked the button of the other’s jeans and slid his hand in wrapping it around the length inside; pumping to the same rhythm he rolled his hips. 

Jonghyun let out a couple of growls, the animalistic noises pushing him closer to the edge.  He found it harder to keep grinding against the other and work the cock in his hand at the same time.  Almost as if he sensed it, Jonghyun gently pulled the hand from his jeans and interlocked their fingers holding their hands to his chest. 

“I…ah…” Kibum rested his face in the other’s neck panting.

“What is it Bummie?” the blonde cooed, as he felt the other’s hand tighten in his own.

“I…I can’t…” he let a soft high pitched moan holding tightly to man he had pressed against the wall. 

His hips bucked erratically and then slowed as he rode out his release.  Kibum came down from the high and felt the wet spot between him and Jonghyun. 

He looked up a little embarrassed, “sorry.”

The blonde gave him a sideways smirk, “for what?  That was sexy as hell,” he gave light kisses across the reddened face. 

Kibum felt Jonghyun’s member still stiff against his hip, he hooked his fingers on the top of his jeans and pulled them and the boxers to his knees, taking the standing member firmly in his grip as he knelt down.

He kissed the tip, sucking the bead of liquid off the top.  Jonghyun sighed deep at the contact and let his weight rest against the wall.  Kibum teased him at first, swirling his tongue around the head, down the length, dragging it back up the vein on the underside. 

Jonghyun’s breath quickened, he tangled his hand in the jet black hair of the guy between his legs and he felt the heat as Kibum’s mouth engulfed him.  He braced himself, holding tightly to other’s thighs as he hallowed out his cheeks and slowly took all of him in, flattening his tongue letting it press into the hardness.

“Aaah, that feels amazing,” he moaned.

Kibum hummed lightly in response, sending vibrations through the cock in his mouth.  Jonghyun gently guided his head slowly bobbing it up and down.  Kibum hummed again, this time louder, sending a more intense sensation through the other.

“Oh, fuck…” Jonghyun started grunting obscenities; the man kneeling at him matched his sounds, driving him over the edge.

“Kibum, I’m close…so close…” he panted desperately giving the other fair warning, but Kibum continued to suck him, even more aggressively now. 

“I ooh, fuck…”Jonghyun stopped moving and tensed as he filled the other’s mouth with his warm release, he slowly pulled off sucking hard on the tip before letting go with a popping sound.

“Whooooaa…” Jonghyun shuddered at the sensitivity. 

Kibum wiped a towel at the spot on the crotch of his pants from earlier as Jonghyun pulled his jeans back up.

“Good thing it’s late, hopefully I won’t run into anyone headed home with a giant cum stain on my pants,” he said sarcastically as he gathered his things to leave. 

Jonghyun felt especially anxious now, the rush of what just happened was wearing off and all he could wonder was what the hell it meant?  Did things change, or stay the same?  He didn’t think he could act like it didn’t happen.

They walked out quietly together, Kibum waiting for a taxi, Jonghyun pausing at his side.

“Want me to ride with you?”

“No, it’s out of your way, I’ll be fine,” he said casually not looking at the other.

“Okay.  Well…see you next weekend?” he asked it as question this time, instead of an assumption like always.

Kibum sighed as he heard the tone in the other’s voice; he knew he had opened a can of something in there earlier, of what he didn’t know and he wasn’t ready to talk that over just yet.  He looked at the guy standing next to him and the look in his eyes made him feel pressure in his chest.

He nodded, “I don’t know what happened in there, I mean…I know…but I don’t know what should happen now…”

Jonghyun looked away from the sharp eyes looking at him.

“…we should talk about it, just not now, not tonight.”

The blonde nodded and tried to smile back at him, “okay then. You have my number,” he turned and started to walk away as he saw a taxi pulling up.  Kibum lightly touched the bare skin on his forearm making him pause; he stepped behind him pressing his chest to Jonghyun’s back, gently wrapping his arms around the other’s chest hugging him for a moment.

“I’ll call you,” he said quietly before he let go and turned to quickly get in the car not looking back. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my first and only jongkey that was actually part of a much longer onho fic that will probably never see the light of day


End file.
